Gamunbi
Gamun Be is a serious young Chachaoong who works for, or with, Bi Gak. His exact position within the group is somewhat unknown but he also looks after Ga Be and Ga Ram among other things. He is known by at least one of the Tals (Baek-Jung) and does not seem to be on good terms with him despite that they clearly have some sort of history. Though some people seem surprised that he would be working with Bi Gak, for the time being, at least, he seems loyal to the other man. Appearance Gamun Be seems to be around the same height as Eun-Yul (that is, around 5'8"). He has blond hair and red eyes but his most notable feature is the large scar that runs down the right side of his face, caused by Baek-Jung in the past during a fight.TAL, Part 1 Season 2 Episode 8 He favors black and red and is always seen wearing these colors, which gives him a very similar appearance to Maru. His skin, like Mu-Young and Ignatio, has a slightly darker tone making it seem almost as if he has a slight tan. Personality Gamun Be is a very serious minded young man that is rarely seen laughing or joking around. Eun-Yul referred to him as being cowardly but according to Mano, he is simply a very honest, good-natured man. He dislikes killing and does not seem particularly fond of fighting, either, going as far as to break up a fight between Mano and two unnamed Chachaoongs to protect both sides from the inevitably negative consequences of fighting one another. He has somewhat fatherly qualities and has taken it upon himself to care for Ga Ram and Ga Be for reasons unknown, and sometimes frets over or lectures the others in Bi Gak's group about their behavior as well. Because he is passive and "righteous", Mano has told him he may not live long, as those sorts of people always seem to die early among the Chachaoongs. Despite the fact that such qualities are discouraged, Gamun Be does not seem inclined to change. Abilities Like all Chachaoongs, Gamun Be has the ability to materialize weapons. He prefers a large glaive-like weapon and has exceptional fighting skills. Whether or not he has other abilities has yet to be seen. History Gamun Be knew Eun-Yul when the latter was very young, and that he functioned as something of a teacher to him for quite some time before they had a falling out. Synopsis His reason for being with Bi Gak is unknown, and Eun-Yul was surprised to learn of it, as it's apparently very out of character. Gamun Be declined to share his reasons. Gamun Be didn't seem particular involved or acquainted with Ignatio's small group of friends. He spoke with and interacted with them but was more often seen with Bi Gak or Mano. While Mano enjoys special protection from Bi Gak because he's a doctor, this did not seem to be the case for Gamun Be who, despite his upstanding moral qualities, wasn't well liked by others. After crossing Bi Gak, Gamun Be was severely injured and became mentally unhinged after being treated and healed by Mano. He engaged Baek Jung in a fight, seeming to only occasionally remember who he was, or who Baek Jeong was. In the end, Gamun Be chose to end his own life and was laid to rest by Chau Yoong after his fight with Eun-Yul. Relationships * Baek-Jung - These two have known each other for some time, but were not on good terms at all. However, Baek-Jung was clearly and profoundly affected by Gamun Be's suicide. * Ga Ram and Ga Be - Gamun Be appears to have taken it upon himself to care for these two children. It is possible that he is with Bi Gak to protect them as they appear to be twins—much like Ignatio. This is as of yet unconfirmed. References